


Orange is the new Black

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, All dat good alien shite, Black want egg, Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Growling, Horny in space, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orange is a tough cookie, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, To alien?, Xenophilia, You fucking know what it is, You think you have clothes, but like, but really, you don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: The title is misleading! The tags are correct! Have fuuuun-w-)
Relationships: Black & Green (Among Us), Black/Orange (Among Us), Orange & Green
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Orange is the new Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this because of that one post on tumblr by someone who couldn't believe that there was fic for this mofo game and I HAD to write something XD  
> When I wrote most of this the tag's fic count was still well under a 400 but it's like doubled now :o  
> Hope you enjoy this classic piece of monster fucking hehehehehehe

Black is the imposter. How do I know this? I'm cornered in electrical, my arms pinned above my head by black tentacle things as it, whatever Black now is, grins down at me. 

Hi, my name is Orange! I bet you're wondering how I ended up here. Well! It all started with a buzz lightyear toy. Then it escalated to other space toys, alien books, star maps, an edgy constellations phase in high school, fighting my parents for college, getting into college, almost getting pregnant a few times, graduating, wandering, ambitious feelings, beating the competition at all the exams, my inauguration ceremony for astronauts- oh god I'm having a life-flashing-before-eyes moment as its maw is opening up eat me _FUCK!_

 **"NO!"** I scream and kick my legs at it, tears brimming at the futility of it all. 

It seems surprised that I'm still resisting, the teeth grinning a little broader and the eye in its pseudo face opening a little wider. No one else would hear my screams since suit to suit radio contact was cut off unless you were very close. Which it was. There's a different edge to its grin now, one that makes me struggle even harder only to still at its next words.

"No, is it?" 

Why does it sound so-

_"Fine~♡"_

Pleased? 

The massive maw that had been enclosing on me retreats back into Black's suit, morphing from teeth to tentacles and finally disappearing as if nothing was amiss, if not the two still restraining tentacles holding up my wrists and the still visible shark toothed smile on its face. I fight the hope that tries to rise because unless I managed to magically phase through the walls and press the emergency button it has No Reason to let me live. 

_"I like you."_

I freeze as it suddenly leans and speaks in that mock up voice of its, like it recorded Black's voice on a tape recorder and scratched it up. "How 'bout we make a little deal?"

"A deal?" I hiss, interrupted before I can cuss it out.

"Yes. But first-" 

My futile struggles resume as Black's visor draws close and its mouth opens. I shut my eyes and brace for the inevitable only to gasp as a searing pain erupts at my neck and something stabs it's way in. My voice cries out as I squirm; the pain numbing quickly. I hear Black take a short breath before the pain changes to another sensation; one that makes my whole body shiver and tremble. Eyes open, I watch its teeth withdraw from my suit tainted red and my suit slips shut as if there had been no punctures at all. 

My body...It feels weird now...

"Wh-What did you do?!" 

I hate how the tremor in my voice betrays my fear. I hate how it seems to ignore me.

"You know Orange, I've discovered a few things about this body..." A tendril caresses the side of my helmet as I try to pull away from it. I can almost feel it on my cheek. Ewww "One being that I seem to have just three instincts. Survive, Kill and Eat. Eat being almost negligible at times." More tentacles begin to trace my sides as I jerk about, my nerves on high alert. "Another being that there's actually a fourth instinct there. Much quieter than the rest. Optional even. Can you guess what it is?" 

There are too many tentacles! They're winding around my limbs and they Feel Really Weird-!? 

A thick tentacle I hadn't seen thrusts up between my legs but without piercing the suit. Said suit which might as well be common fabric with the amount of sensation coming through, rubbing against my core. Instead of the creepy icky-ness from earlier I find myself holding back a gasp and my legs tightening around the intrusion of their own accord. 

_**"Breed."**_

Oh no. 

" _Yes~♡_ Its _exactly_ what you think it is." 

No no nonono-

"You said something about a deal?" My voice comes out surprisingly calm and clear despite the fact that I'm grasping at straws. 

It nods sagely, the bastard. 

"Yes. It's quite simple really." The tentacles begins to thrust up and down, my stupid thighs tightening around it on every pass as the rhythm matches the speed of his next words. 

"Breed or **Die**." 

A particularly rough up thrust on the "Die" is punctuated by a vibration in the thick tentacle, right against my clit were my suit ( ~~not in the way~~ ) off. An embarrassing keen I only manage to cut off half way sings across the radio connection and makes Black growl. I remember the few times back in grad where Black and I almost hooked up, lots of making out and touching but never further. We just didn't have the time for it. But I liked his growls. Damn it all. 

"I'll give you a moment to think about it but if anyone comes across us I'll kill them."

The thing that was Black grinned at me as I tried to still my squirming. The thrusts got ~~(better)~~ _worse_ when I moved and the fear and arousal was making it hard to think. My breaths got heavier and ~~(less?)~~ frantic as I tried to think of something.

_Plink, plink._

The casual footsteps of a fellow crew sounded in the hall. Oh sun and stars I was about to get them _killed_. Their light hearted whistling let's you know that it's Green. You like Green. He's so sweet. Oh god Oh fuck- 

"Well?" Imposter Black asks, smug as can be as my body rocks against his tendril, the gentle ache in my loins already mounting. 

Green steps in. I have seconds before he sees us. 

"OK, _FINE_ " You whisper shout.

"Fine what?" 

"Breed! _Breed me!_ Just don't kill Green!" I beg, despising myself for it. 

His pleased growls rumbles across the radio, "Good choice." Before he drops me and I try not to yelp too obviously. 

"Oh Orange are you ok?" Green rushes to me and extends a to my kneeling form. For a moment I consider warning him but Black is right there, hovering, his inhuman teeth glinting in the light as he smiles. 

"Yeah."

I accept Green's help and stand, mumbling a soft excuse of tripping over some wires. Green accepts that and proceeds to fuss over me like he does to everyone. He's so sweet that a part of me is relieved that he's definitely not an impostor. People were wary with the deaths of Pink and White and his nice behaviour, while most likely a coping method, has been both a balm and a point of suspicion. 

I take this moment to seriously inspect his suit for any of the same tells as Black's(cracks, tiny slits and questionable stains) and smile broadly finding none.

The three of us chat animatedly together and proceed to the other tasks before 'night fall'/lights out which is when everyone sleeps. I feel sick. Black vents and Red dies before the day is out.

***

I am reluctant to to let go of Green at lights out as Black was...is my roommate. My hands only tremble slightly as we say goodbye and Green pulls me into a sudden tight hug. I try not to cling too tightly.

"Take care of yourself ok?" 

"Ok." 

I only flinch slightly when Black's gloved 'hand' rests on my shoulder and we wave the energetic lad away before I am ushered into our shared quarters.

"Get clean. Get changed. We've got a fun night ahead of us." 

I feel so- 

...

I take a shower and get changed into the slightly more form fitting but also more casual "room suit". Space pyjamas so we don't suffocate should the oxygen decide to be temperamental in the middle of the night.

Black sits on his bed, legs spread as he beckons me forward with a finger. I ignore the odd flush of embarrassment and huff as I walk to him, yelping slightly when he yanks me into his lap but otherwise unresisting. 

I turn my head away when his visor draws close. He huffs in amusement and leans into my unintentionally exposed neck and I gasp and try not to squirm when I feel something warm and damp slide across it. Seriously, what the hell are these suits made of? What the hell is Black made of now; to be so easily ignoring the shielding material? 

My thoughts are interrupted by a hand cupping me; an excited sound stifling itself in my throat which Black growls against, making me bodily shiver. 

"You really like that don't you?" He sounds so much like Black that I shiver again.

"Like what?" I play dumb. Anything to make it work harder for...whatever this is now. 

In lieu of answering a finger begins to rub against my clit as his hand rocks back and forth and I resist rocking against the motion, twitching a little more with every pass. 

On a sudden rough movement he presses his head into my neck and growls, the deep sound rumbling through us both. 

Of course my stupid body's reaction is to stiffen, gasp and tremble against him, my thighs tightening around his hand. It's a little humiliating how wet I am already. He chuckles quietly, his point made.

Black easily works me up into rocking against his movements, whispered encouragement and praise slipping into my comms as I feel a hint of my peak on the horizon. I call out in surprise as something as thick as three fingers suddenly invades my pussy deeply and I clench around it, shaking against him. Did he cut my suit? He whispers gentle appeasement as it begins to thrust and stretch, the hints of pain adding to the quickly mounting pleasure as I try not to bounce against it. Another futility perhaps. 

My pussy happily stretches (for what was most likely a tentacle) as he uses his other hand to make my hips move and moans begin to crawl up my throat like bile. 

"Would you like to cum now? Or later?" 

" _Now._ " I hiss, hoping to hurry this up, ~~hoping the pleasure would stop before I would start calling myself a freak for how good he was making this feel.~~

 ** _"Good choice."_** Rumbles out from him.

I may have made a mistake.

My cries rip out into the night as his thrusting angle changes and suddenly everything feels so good, my hips moving of their own accord now as my peak rushes towards me. The tendril thickens even further before it ejaculates deep inside just as my peak crashes into me and I cum with a high shriek, my hips bouncing me through the most intense orgasm I've had in years. 

We slow and pant against each other, a mewl slipping out as the tentacle slides out of me with a gush as my pussy rejects the excess liquid. I watch it retreat back into Black's hand in a sort of blank fascination, my post orgasm mind empty as he slowly shifts us to lie down on the bed with my back on the sheets. I note that whatever liquid he had pumped into me was getting hotter really quickly now and my pussy was starting to ache in need already. Convenient for him probably. 

It's not till his visor is blocking the view of my pussy and the cloth around his waist starts to shift suspiciously that I wake up a little. I move to push his face out of the way but he pins my hands, a warning growl showing his misunderstanding.

"I want to see." 

He seems to blink in confusion at my words but releases my hands. I move his head out of the way to watch as his alien cock forms. An absurdly thick tendril was sliding out, many smaller ones intertwining with it and making it even thicker. That thing was going inside me? 

I didn't even realise that I was starting to panic until his visor blocked my view again.

"Don't look if you can't take it." Said Black. 

"I can take it." I glare at him, steeling myself this time. 

"You can actually." Black's inhuman grin glints through the dark of his visor as he acknowledges me, allowing my hands to move him out of the way. 

My pussy twitches as the thick mass licks it and I force myself to relax as the tentacle cock thing seeps into me. The ache grows more satisfied as each impossible inch disappears into me and I feel my pussy stretch impossibly but somehow without pain. After about halfway Black suddenly pulls back slightly only to hilt in a single slam that makes me cry out. 

I am so full. My pussy has never been so full. My womb is being stretched by his alien cock and It doesn't hurt nearly as much it should. My legs wrap around his waist and hold him there while I adjust. He obliges me, crooning praises and comforting sounds into my ears. 

Slowly my hold of him loosens and Black begins to move, rocking me with small thrusts that shift that impossible mass inside me. I moan with every single one. As soon as he speeds up I know I won't last. 

"I'm already gonna cum." My mewl sounds petulant, like a child complaining about their cake finishing. Ugh, embarrassing. 

"That's alright," Black chuckles warmly, "I'll be right here to fill you up again." 

I gasp and my moans become shouts as he changes the angle of his thrusts and- OH NOT THIS AGAIN!! I can't do anything except cry out and feel good as I quickly cum for the second time, his thick ejaculation following shortly afterwards and expanding my stuffed womb to the point of bulging.

We pant heavily against each as we lay there. I begin to hope that the experience is over since Black has yet to withdraw so maybe he's waiting for his seed to take root? Black's chuckle is muffled against my neck and my hope is promptly snuffed out. 

"What did the alien say when he zapped a chicken into ash?" He asks, a little laugh already in his tone. "Egg-cell-n't" 

Black always told the worst jokes....

'Eggs though? Wait _EGGS!?!_ ' I turned to face him, a little horrified at the implications of his words, but hey, what else is new? 

"Haven't you watched Alien dear Orange? But before you panic this will not be fatal nor seriously injuring. There wouldn't have been a need to ask if I wanted you dead like that." Black states as he shifts against me his cock seeming to slowly shrink inside.

That's not comforting in the slightest but I don't start frantically trying to escape his hold. Choosing to forgo a response I watch as the first cock retreats and another starts to slide in its place, neither allowing his cum to spill out of me. It more solid and looks a little closer to an actual dick but like, way too thick. It fits though. Its slides into my abused hole with barely any trouble and I groan at the feeling. Black hilts the ovipositor(because that's whati it fucking is; I've watched a lot more than just Alien thanks) and I feel the cum inside my wound shift even more so I assume the head has opened. I don't know why I keep thinking one stage is over when he's always just getting started. My assumption that he would simply sit still and let his eggs fill me falls through when he starts to move.

 _"W-what??"_ Ah, that was supposed to be more surprise than moan.

"I prefer this moving. _Don't you?"_ Blacks chuckles as I can only respond with another moan.

This overstuffed fucking shouldn't feel so _Good_ \- And Now the cock is pulsating, undulating almost, the waves making me clench around him and cling with both arms around his neck. I feel like a slut and a whore and he begins to whisper to those words to me.

_"So beautiful~"_

Or not.

"Taking all my cock; my cum. So tight, yielding and perfect." 

Oh, why is that so embarrassing? I squeeze in reflex and rock against his movements in a feeble attempt to make him either shut up or hurry up. It fails. 

_"Now you're going to take my eggs; my young. Such a gorgeous little **brood mother~♡"**_ He whispers, reverently.

A weak complaint leaves me as a high mewl as we rock against each other. The undulating has increased in frequency and I find myself trying peek at our connection point, intrigued.

"Oh my brave hearted brood mother~♡ You wish to see our egg?" Black prompts and I nod, not trusting my voice after that ridiculous mewl. 

"Are you sure? It may distress you." 

I knock my helmet against his and grumble in irritation. Of course I'm sure! I'm totally sure... He chuckles at me as two tentacles rise from his back and loosen my arms' hold around his neck...giving me more room...I don't know why I hadn't realised that. He has another little laugh at my surprise and ~~(sadly)~~ has to slow his thrusts so I can see. 

The bulge is as wide as my thigh. It slips inside and out and I shout at the feeling as he growls against me, pleased as punch. More embarrassing praises slip across the comms as the egg reaches the other side and is deposited into my somehow fuller womb and I scream, cumming immediately. He stills to let me adjust to it and lets loose and deep quiet rumbling sound, almost like a purr. 

The purr increases in volume as he fucks me through his next egg, my pussy squelching obscenely. I manage not to cum again, determined to not crumble on every egg. Something to fight him on at least. As if he senses that sentiment Black proceeds to pound me harder as the third egg rolls through, playing my body like a violin that can only scream for him as I cum again, my stomach obviously protruding now. 

He loosens my tight grip on him and turns me over onto my knees, head down. Thankfully I can't think straight enough right now to be humiliated at the position as it gives me a little relief to let my bloated womb hang freely. Not so thankfully is how he has better control with which to find and pound my g spot in wrecking thrusts that have me drooling and my eyes attempting to roll back. I have no idea how I resist cumming on that fourth egg. 

But that meant that as the fifth, and biggest egg began to breach Black took the initiative to vibrate a tiny tentacle around my clit as well as thrust in. My vision went white. I was full and stuffed and cumming and screaming going mad with the biggest overstimulating orgasm I've ever had. And it lasts. I have no idea how long it takes me to come back to some semblance of consciousness but I'm still trembling, my pussy successfully plugged with the egg. 

It remains that way even when Black carefully pulls out his ovipositor with a whine and a groan from us both. As I pant and glance around I realise that we are on our sides on the bed, Black sitting up behind me and reaching for the cover. These suits regulated temperature as well as the others but the cloth was more to accommodate for natural habit. 

_"You took my eggs so well Orange~ You'll be a wonderful brood mother~♡"_

"Shut the fuck up Black."

Imposter Black chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi  
> there's ironically a tiny bit more to this story with a tiny plot but like...its just more porn that I may or may not write someday hehe :3


End file.
